James et Lily, le début d'une aventure
by Merope1
Summary: Les maraudeurs et Lily se retrouvent pour une 6ème année des plus mouvementées.
1. Chapter 1

C'était une nuit froide et sans lune. Une de ces nuits où l'on préfère rester chez soi. Mais Mr Potter avait une mission à accomplir. Des mangemorts avaient été vus près de Portree (sur l'île de Skye) et lui et ses collègues étaient chargés de découvrir la raison de leur venu. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'ils surveillaient une vieille cabane, lorsqu'ils reçurent l'ordre de tout mettre en œuvre pour arrêter les mangemorts présents.

Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant que les aurors ne passent à l'action, et comme avant chaque bataille Edward Potter pensait aux deux personnes qu'il aimait plus que sa vie.

La première était sa femme, Gabrielle. Il l'avait rencontré à St-Mangouste, où elle travaillait comme guérisseuse. Elle avait d'abord été son médecin avant d'être sa femme.

La seconde était son fils, James. Dans un mois, il entrerait en 6e année à Poudlard et bien qu'il soit (très) turbulent, il faisait la fierté de son père.

Edward ? Il faut y aller !

J'arrive…

Il se leva pour rejoindre les autres et quelques secondes plus tard ils avaient disparu.


	2. Chapter 2

À des centaines de kilomètres de là, une autre bataille faisait rage. Elle opposait deux adolescents de seize ans. À coup de polochons, ils tentaient apparemment d'assommer leur adversaire. Des plumes volaient à travers la pièce lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? gronda Mrs Potter

Aussitôt le combat cessa.

- James ! Sirius ! vous êtes vraiment infernaux tous les deux ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser deux minutes sans qu'il ne se passe une catastrophe !

- Une catastrophe ? C'est un peu exagéré, je trouve déclara James. Ce sont juste quelques plumes, non ?

- Oh, juste quelques plumes ? Et bien vous n'avez plus qu'à ramasser vos « quelques plumes » ! Mais sans vos baguettes évidemment !

- Quoi sans baguette ! Mais ça va nous prendre des heures.

- Courage mon chéri. Après tout tu as tout ton temps, tu es en vacances ! Bonne nuit et je vous préviens, je ne veux pas vous entendre sinon…

- Tu nous feras dormir dehors, je sais !

James et Sirius tentèrent donc de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la chambre avant d'aller se coucher.

Il était déjà 10h lorsque James ouvrit les yeux. Les rideaux laissaient entrer des rais de lumière qui laissait présager que le temps était au beau fixe. De l'autre côté de la chambre Sirius ronflait, toujours endormi. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, jamais Sirius ne s'était levé le premier ! Et James se doutait qu'il lui faudrait attendre au minium une heure avant que son ami n'émerge.

Sur cette pensée, il se leva et sortit sans bruit. La maison était silencieuse, sa mère était depuis longtemps partie travailler et cela faisait plus d'une semaine que son père était parti en mission pour le ministère. C'est donc seul qu'il s'installa dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. La _gazette du sorcier _était posée sur la table, James y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, mais apparemment Voldemort s'était tenu tranquille.

Alors qu'il finissait de déjeuner, deux hiboux s'engouffrèrent en même temps dans la pièce. Le premier, il le reconnut immédiatement : c'était celui de Poudlard qui apportait les résultats des BUSES ; le second lui était inconnu, mais la lettre venait du ministère de la magie.

James se dépêcha de récupérer toutes les lettres, jetant négligemment celle du ministère, et se précipita dans la chambre où Sirius dormait toujours.

- Ils sont arrivés !

- Oh Cornedrue laisse-moi dormir !gémit Sirius

- D'accord mais je voulais juste te prévenir que j'ai les résultats de tes buses dans les mains, mais si tu préfères dormir encore une heure ou deux !

- Tu as quoi ?! s'exclama Sirius en se précipitant hors de son lit et en attrapant la lettre que James tenait à la main.

Ce dernier s'assit sur son lit et décacheta l'enveloppe qui contenait ses propres résultats.

**Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire**

_Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : Optimal (O) Effort Exceptionnel (E) Acceptable (A)_

_Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : Piètre (P) Désolant (D) Troll (T)_

**JAMES EDWARD POTTER A EU :**

_Astronomie : E_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : E_

_Sortilèges :O_

_Défenses contre les forces du mal : O_

_Divination : D_

_Botanique : A_

_Histoire de la magie : P_

_Potions : E_

_Métamorphose : E_

Il avait réussi ! Et carrément bien réussi, cela signifiait qu'il pourrait continuer les matières importantes, lui permettant d'accéder aux études pour, peut-être, devenir auror… Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Sirius.

- Alors t'as eu combien de O ? Moi j'en ai qu'un seul !

- Aha je t'ai battu, j'en ai 2 !

- Quoi ! Ils ont dû se tromper dans les adresses ! Enfin c'est pas grave je te battrai pour les ASPICS !

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi tu pourras jamais me battre, je suis trop fort pour toi !

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un énorme oreiller s'écrasa sur sa tête.

Le reste de la journée se passa le plus tranquillement possible. Après s'être lavés et habillés, les deux adolescents descendirent dans le jardin pour une partie de quidditch (ils tentaient surtout de faire tomber l'autre de son balai grâce aux cognards !) qui ne s'arrêta que tard dans la soirée.

Pendant que Sirius prenait une douche bien méritée, James alla s'installer dans la cuisine et commença à grignoter lorsqu'il aperçut la lettre du ministère. Elle était adressée à : Mrs Gabrielle Potter et Mr James Potter, manoir Potter, Pembroke.

_Cher Mrs and Mr Potter_

_Le ministre de la Magie a le regret de vous annoncer que, _

_Mr Edward Potter a disparu au cours de l'une de ses missions._

_Soyez sûrs que le ministère mettra tout en œuvre afin de retrouver_

_Mr Edward Potter._

_Sincèrement votre,_

_Thomas Mac Dowell, Ministre de la magie._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Lily**

Cette journée avait été l'une des plus chaude de tout l'été, et les maisons baignaient encore dans cette chaleur moite. Une jeune fille de 16 ans était sortie dans le jardin pour y trouver un peu de fraîcheur. Elle avait de longs cheveux acajou qui descendaient en mèches folles dans son dos, mais c'était ses yeux qui attiraient les regards : de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude.

Lily Evans avait passé ses vacances dans sa famille à Amersham, dans la banlieue londonienne. Le mois de juillet avait été horrible, sa sœur passait son temps à la harceler, à l'exaspérer puis soudain se mettait à l'éviter comme si elle avait la peste. La situation, c'était légèrement améliorée quand Remus avait sonné à la porte en lui demandant s'il pouvait passer la nuit chez elle, depuis il n'était plus reparti. Remus avait fini par lui avouer la raison de sa venu : ses parents ne supportaient plus le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou et ils étaient persuadés que sa condition faisait de lui un partisan de Voldemort.

En apprenant la vérité Lily avait été choquée, mais maintenant elle avait surtout peur car elle commençait à voir les facilités que Voldemort avait de semer la discorde même au sein des familles.

Assise dans le jardin Lily se demandait si ses parents accepteraient qu'elle dorme dehors. Elle savait que si elle rentrait dans sa chambre pour dormir, elle passerait la nuit à essayer de trouver le sommeil. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne sentit pas Remus qui s'asseyait près d'elle.

- Tu n'as qu'à leur demander peut-être qu'ils accepteront dit-il d'une voix calme.

- Comment tu…

- Tu réfléchissais à voix haute ! comme toujours !

- C'était une idée en l'air ! je me vois mal à 16 ans passé aller dormir dans la cabane que mon père m'a construite quand j'en avais 8 !

Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent silencieux, le ciel était dégagé et l'on pouvait observer les étoiles. Puis ils se levèrent et rentrèrent à la maison.

Comme Lily l'avait prévu, elle ne réussit à s'endormir que vers 3 h du matin et elle dormait toujours, lorsque Remus entra en trombe dans sa chambre et lui lança d'un air anxieux

- Tiens ta lettre ! ce sont tes BUSES.

- …

D'une main tremblante, elle déchira l'enveloppe et lu les résultats :

Elle avait obtenu O en potion, en métamorphose, en sortilège et E dans toutes les autres matières !

Remus aussi avait eu de très bons résultats et c'est très heureux qu'ils descendirent prendre leurs petit déjeuner.

Les Evans avaient chaudement félicité leur fille et décidé qu'elle avait bien le droit à un cadeau qu'elle choisirait pendant ses achats sur le chemin de travers. Remus s'était dépêché d'écrire à ses amis « les maraudeurs », Peter lui répondit assez rapidement mais il ne reçut aucune réponse de la part de James et Sirius.

Il fit part de son inquiétude à Lily qui lui répondit simplement qu'ils devaient être trop occupé à faire des conneries. La raison du silence de James arriva le lendemain matin avec la _gazette du sorcier_. Sur la première page s'étalait la photo du ministre de la magie et avait pour titre :

_Le monde magique une nouvelle fois plongée dans le drame_

_Hier soir, le ministre de la magie, Thomas Mc Dowell accompagné de Mike Morrison (le directeur du bureau des aurors), a confirmé la disparition d'un commando d'auror chargé de l'arrestation d'un groupe de mangemorts. Les faits ont eu lieu dans la nuit du 24 au 25 juillet quelque part en Ecosse. Il semblerait que le groupe d'auror, dirigé par Chris Moore, soit tombé dans une embuscade. Sur les dix aurors présents, sept ont été assassinés, un est toujours en soins intensifs à St-Mangouste et deux ont disparu. Il s'agit de Edward Potter et de son supérieur Chris Moore. Le ministre a assuré que « tout était mis en œuvre pour les retrouver ». plus d'informations page 4_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Voila le Chapitre 3! J'espere qu'il va vous plaire! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, n'hesite pas a m'en envoyer d'autre!

Special thanks to Lily!! I hope you will read and like this new chapter!

Je vais tenter de poster les Mercredi!!!

A++


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : la vie continue**

Jamais de mémoire de sorciers, le manoir Potter n'avait été aussi calme. Surtout depuis qu'il avait accueilli le jeune Black.

Depuis que James avait lu cette lettre sa joie de vivre avait disparu et le mal avait atteint tous les habitants du manoir.

Gabrielle passait ses journées au ministère, les harcelant de questions, les poussant à agir.

Sirius ronchonnait dans son coin, maudissant à tour de rôle sa sinistre famille, Voldemort et à nouveau sa famille.

James quant à lui restait assis des heures entières devant la fenêtre, espérant. Il en fut ainsi pendant 15 jours. Enfin, un matin, Sirius reçu une lettre de Remus :

_Salut Sirius,_

_Comment allez-vous ? mal sûrement ! _

_Cet après-midi, je serais sur le chemin de traverse,_

_J'espère vous y voir. Il faut que tu fasses sortir James !_

_À bientôt_

_Remus._

Lunard a raison pensa Sirius, et puis il faut bien qu'on les achète un jour ou l'autre ces fournitures ! il monta à l'étage et frappa doucement à la porte de la pièce où James avait trouvé refuge.

- Hé James ?, ce dernier acquiesça pour faire comprendre qu'il avait entendu, mais il continua de fixer la fenêtre. Cet après-midi, continua Sirius, on devrait aller sur le chemin de traverse, pour faire nos achats. Et Remus sera là !

Une nouvelle fois, James hocha la tête, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres.

- Génial, je préviens ta mère et on y va.

Gabrielle était dans le bureau de son mari, lisant et relisant toutes les informations qu'il avait accumulées sur les mangemorts. Toutes les preuves étaient étalées là et avec elles, autant de suspects potentiels. Alors qu'elle ressassait toutes ses sinistres pensées, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, répondit t-elle d'un ton autoritaire

- Bonjour, Mrs Potter

- Sirius ?! quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, tout va bien, je voulais juste savoir si on pouvait aller sur le chemin de travers cet après-midi ?

- Oh, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Ce ne serait pas très prudent avec tu-sais-qui et ses partisans

- Moi et Remus on pense que James devrait sortir et… Enfin… Nous n'allons pas rester cloîtrés ici de peur d'être attaqués à tous les coins de rue !

- Sirius ! ne soit pas aussi désinvolte ! le danger est réel.

- Je sais, mais il faut continuer à vivre !

- … Tu as raison. Allez-y. Mais faite très attention.

Après avoir remercié Mrs Potter, Sirius se hâta de rejoindre James pour le pousser à quitter le plus rapidement possible l'ambiance lugubre du manoir. Ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au chaudron baveur et de là, aller sur le chemin de traverse.

Alors que Sirius hésitait encore sur la direction à prendre et le lieu où ils pourraient retrouver Remus, ce dernier apparut quelques mètres devant eux.

Il était seul, les bras chargés de volumineux ouvrages et l'air fatigué. La pleine lune n'était que dans deux jours, mais déjà les effets se faisaient ressentir.

- Besoin d'un coup de main lunard ?

- Volontiers Sirius ! répondit l'interpeller le sourire aux lèvres. Bonjour, James, comment ça va ?

- Disons que j'ai connu mieux ! dit-il en serrant la main de son ami.

Après avoir acheté les ingrédients indispensables chez l'apothicaire et les livres de cours, les trois amis décidèrent de retourner au chaudron baveur pour boire un rafraîchissement.

- Au fait, vous avez eu des nouvelles de Peter ? demanda Remus

- Non, rien depuis les buses et…Enfin …Rien quoi ! à la fin de sa phrase Sirius se précipita sur sa limonade l'air gêné.

James ne sentait pas à sa place, il sentait que ses amis voulaient lui remonter le moral, le soutenir, mais il avait également la sensation que sa présence les empêchait de rire…Et dans le fond, il préfèrerait être seul.

- Je vais acheter du miam hiboux ET je n'ai pas besoin de toi Sirius ! dit James en se levant précipitamment et en sortant du Pub.

La rue principale était presque déserte. Avec la menace Voldemort, les gens préféraient rester chez eux. L'animalerie était très bruyante, et l'on pouvait trouver toutes sortes d'animaux, même les plus étranges. James se dirigea directement vers le rayon qui l'intéressait. Alors qu'il faisait son choix entre deux types de croquettes (« _miam hiboux et votre hibou aura le plus beau des plumages »_ ou _« croc hiboux et votre oiseau sera le plus Bô »_) la clochette de l'entrée retentit.

- J'hésite encore entre un hibou ou un chat ?

- Ma chérie, c'est ton cadeau, c'est toi qui voit.

- Je peux vous aider ? questionna le vendeur

- Oui, s'il vous plait…

James ne suivit pas le reste de la conversation et opta pour du miam hiboux (le moins cher des deux !). Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la caisse, il se retrouva nez à nez avec la fille dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps.

- Oh, bonjour James.

- Lily ! bonjour

- Je, hum, je suis venue acheter un animal

- Ah, c'était toi tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, bon je te laisse, je n'ai pas encore choisi.

- Au revoir

- Au fait James, je suis sûre que tu retrouveras ton père !

Pour toute réponse, James lui fit un timide sourire. Après avoir payé, il se dirigea vers la sortie et au dernier moment se retourna vers Lily :

- Achète un chat, ils ont meilleur caractère.

Une fois dehors, il alla rejoindre ses deux amis, le cœur un peu plus léger. Ils se hâtèrent de finir leurs achats et se quittèrent avec pour prochain rendez-vous la voie 9 3/4

…………………………………………………………………………………………

voila mon nouveau Chapitre. Vous en pensez quoi? Je m'arrete ou je continues…

desole pour la mise en page...et pour le manque d'accent dans cette partie...

merci beaucoup pour les reviews desole si j'ai pas repondu mais j'ai eue des problemes avec internet cette semaine…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : voyage en Poudlard express**

Depuis la sortie sur le chemin de travers, James s'était montré plus agréable. Il ne passait plus toutes ses journées devant la fenêtre et avait même accepté de jouer à quelques parties de bataille explosive avec Sirius.

La veille du départ, la mère de James entra dans la chambre que ce dernier partageait avec Sirius pour leur donner quelques conseils

Je veux que vous vous teniez à l'écart cette année ! pas de sortie nocturne dans pré au lard ou autre idée folle !

Des sorties à pré au lard de nuit ? nous ! ça ne nous ressemble pas ! déclara Sirius d'une voix confiante.

Et j'espère ne pas recevoir de lettre de l'école dès la première semaine !

Ne t'en fais pas maman, nous serons sages comme des images !

Après avoir regardé les garçons d'un air soupçonneux, la mère sortit de la pièce en leur conseillant de terminer leurs valises ce soir et de ne pas attendre le dernier moment.

Mais les deux adolescents n'étaient pas angoissés à l'idée d'oublier quelque chose, ils savaient que Gabrielle pourrait l'expédier à Poudlard grâce à la chouette de la famille, Thétis (cf. mère d'Achille !). La seule chose qu'il ne fallait surtout pas oublier c'était _la carte du maraudeur_, personne n'était au courant de l'existence de cette carte, à part les maraudeurs bien sûr, et il ne fallait mieux pas que Gabrielle la découvre. Le reste de la soirée et le lendemain matin passèrent trop rapidement au goût de James. Même s'il adorait Poudlard, il avait du mal à laisser sa mère seule dans un moment pareil, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le choix et le poussa énergiquement dans la voiture ministérielle venue les chercher. Le trajet vers la gare n'avait jamais été aussi rapide, comme par magie tous les feux passaient au vert quand ils arrivaient, et la voiture se faufilait entre les différentes voies sans jamais rester bloquée.

La gare côté moldu était pleine de monde mais du côté sorcier, le quai était quasiment vide !

Eh ben, s'exclama Sirius, on est drôlement en avance !

Bon les garçons, je dois repartir travailler. Montez dans le train, trouvez-vous un compartiment et n'en sortez pas avant d'être arrivés ! puis elle les embrassa en leur souhaitant une bonne année et disparut dans un « crac ».

Elle est de plus en plus parano ma mère ! allez viens.

Trouver un compartiment libre ne fut pas trop difficile étant donné que le train était quasiment désert. Sur le quai, le nombre de personnes augmentait sans cesse. Sirius observait par la fenêtre les groupes de filles et leur adressait parfois un sourire charmeur.

Ah, voilà Remus ! mais il est avec…Oh James, viens voir

James regarda dans la direction que son ami lui indiquait. Remus se tenait à côté de Lily et disait au revoir aux parents de cette dernière. Puis il s'éloigna en compagnie de la jeune fille et monta dans le train.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait avec Evans ? demanda Sirius en lançant un regard interrogateur à James. Ce dernier se posait la même question, mais toutes les réponses qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Salut les gars ! s'exclama un garçon de petite taille

Salut Peter ! ça va bien ? demanda Sirius

Ouais, j'ai passé de super vacances

Cool, dis tu sais où est Remus ? Sirius avait l'air de se moquer complètement des vacances de Peter, se dit James. Et d'ailleurs, lui-même avait plutôt envie d'écouter les explications de Remus.

Remus ? il doit sûrement être dans le wagon des préfets ! Pourquoi ?

Pour rien déclara James, alors t'a fait quoi pendant te vacances ? demanda t'il pour détourner la conversation.

Alors que le train partait, Peter se lança dans le récit détaillé de ses vacances, ce qui finit d'exaspérer Sirius. Apparemment, Peter avait passé ses vacances en Egypte, où il aurait failli mourir une bonne centaine de fois ! Sirius n'écoutait plus vraiment le récit et avait sorti un magazine entièrement consacré aux différents sports magiques (Quidditch, Bavboulle, course à dos d'hippogriffe…). James non plus n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille lointaine, et décida finalement d'aller faire un tour. Au bout du couloir, un groupe de Serpentards lui tournait le dos. Il reconnut immédiatement Rogue et Malefoy, accompagnés de leurs toutous, Crabbe et Goyle. James recula silencieusement, il voulait éviter l'affrontement car même si il était plus doué, il était seul. Il continuait de s'éloigner quand il entendit Rogue parler.

Alors sale sang de bourbe ! on se promène toute seule

Dégage crétin ! Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour, les serpentards étaient en train de s'en prendre à Lily !

Tu n'est pas très polie Evans, je vais être obligé de t'apprendre les bonnes manières ! Rogue levait sa baguette quand il entendit

Eh servilus, regarde un peu par là ! alors que l'interpellé se retournait, James lança un expelliarmus qui le toucha de plein fouet. Lily réagit aussitôt en laçant un stupéfix qui paralysa Malefoy. Puis ce fut au tour de Goyle d'être touché par un sort : dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, des bulles de toutes les couleurs en sortaient ! pendant ce temps Rogue s'était relevé et avait récupéré sa baguette, il se tourna vers James et cria _expelliarmus_. James fut violemment projeté contre le mur et retomba par terre à moitié assommé. Mais Rogue n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un nouveau sort le jeta au sol, paralysé.

Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Lily en se penchant vers James

Ça pourrait aller mieux ! alors que Lily aidait James à se relever, Crabbe, Goyle et Malefoy en profitèrent pour disparaître, laissant Rogue toujours stupéfixé.

Tu vas me le payer cher, servilus ! s'exclama James en pointant sa baguette vers Rogue

James non ! j'ai une meilleure idée.

James abaissa sa baguette et regarda Lily qui agitait la sienne : la porte donnant sur les toilettes s'ouvrit, puis elle se tourna vers Rogue et grâce à un autre sortilège, fit léviter son corps jusque dans les toilettes. Rogue s'écrasa lourdement dans la minuscule pièce, et se retrouva enfermé dans le noir. Dans le couloir, James regardait tout en rigolant.

Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite, dit-elle en se tournant vers un James ravi

Attends, la touche finale. Il se tourna vers la porte et fit apparaître un écriteau sur lequel on pouvait lire « hors service ».

Je viendrais le délivrer quand nous arriverons à Poudlard

Tu peux le laisser toute l'année, je ne le regretterai pas ! James riait aux éclats, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Lily fasse une chose pareille.

Bon, il faut que je te laisse. Je dois finir ma tournée ! au revoir James.

James se hâta de rejoindre ses amis. En ouvrant la porte, il s'aperçut que Remus était de retour. Après lui avoir dit bonjour, il s'installa confortablement sur la banquette, face à Sirius, le sourire aux lèvres. Sirius releva la tête et lui demanda ce qui pouvait bien le faire sourire. James resta silencieux quelques instants, puis raconta ce qui venait de se passer. Sirius lui reprocha de ne pas l'avoir prévenu, Remus souriait en silence et Peter riait. Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement. Peter leur montra les photos qui accompagnaient son récit, Sirius réfléchissait aux blagues qu'il pourrait faire aux serpentards et James et Remus discutaient des matières qu'ils prendraient cette année.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare. En descendant sur le quai, ils entendirent la voix familière de Hagrid se répercutant dans la nuit. Ils le saluèrent et montèrent dans une des diligences. Le trajet jusqu'au château se fit en silence. En rentrant dans la grande salle, Sirius lança un regard ravageur vers un groupe de serdaigles de 5e année. Celles-ci s'éloignèrent en pouffant. En s'asseyant à la table des griffondors, Peter soupira en disant que la répartition prendrait encore des heures et qu'en attendant il avait faim ! Comme pour accompagner ses paroles, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer le professeur McGonagall, suivie des premières années.

Une fois tous les élèves répartis, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour annoncer

Que le festin commence !

Sirius et Peter se jetèrent sur les plats. La grande salle résonnait des rires et des discussions de tous les élèves. Enfin, lorsque tous les plats eurent disparu, Dumbledore prit la parole.

Mes chers élèves, je suis heureux de vous accueillir ou de vous revoir ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai réussi à vous trouver un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais qu'il ne sera ici que demain matin ! Je vous le présenterais donc lorsqu'il sera là. Comme chaque année je vais vous rappeler les règles qui ont cours dans notre école : bien entendu, la forêt a toujours le même nom et est donc toujours interdite ! et cette interdiction est valable pour tous les élèves ! En ce qui concerne la liste des objets prohibés, vous la trouverez dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, notre concierge. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Tous les élèves se levèrent pour rejoindre leur salle commune. James, qui avait hâte de rejoindre son lit, ne prit même pas la peine de défaire sa valise, et se coucha immédiatement.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

voila le nouveau chapitre, il vous plait?

Je n'ai pas vraiment respecte le fait que Malfoy…n'est pas fais ses etudes en meme temps que les maraudeurs mais sinon c'etait trop complique…

Merci beaucoup pour les rewiews !!!!!j'apprecie de voir que vous appreciez ma fic.

Sinon merci a ma correctrice et je lui souhaite un bon annif en retard…

Biz a la semaine prochaine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : 1er jour à Poudlard.**

Le lendemain matin, quand James se réveilla, il entendait autour de lui les sons qui faisaient son quotidien depuis 5 ans : Remus dans la salle de bain en train de se préparer, les ronflements sonores de Sirius et les gémissements de Peter qui faisait encore un mauvais rêve. James profitait de ses moments de calme pour se réveiller en douceur, ce qui n'était plus possible dès que Sirius ouvrait les yeux, et qu'il criait son désespoir de devoir se lever. Au moment ou Remus sortait de la salle de bain, une image s'imposa dans l'esprit de James, celle de Remus et Lily sur le quai de la gare. Pour James, le moment était idéal pour poser la question à son ami. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de Remus. Ce dernier était occupé à ranger ses affaires quand il entendit James lui parler :

- Remus, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es arrivé avec Lily à la gare hier ?

Remus se retourna pour faire face à James. Jusque-là il n'avait parlé à personne, sauf à Lily de ce qui s'était passé avec ses parents cet été. Mais il savait que James était malin et qu'il finirait par apprendre la vérité. Il décida de tout lui raconter. James eut la même réaction que Lily, puis il demanda à Remus pourquoi il ne leur en avait pas parlé.

- Au début, c'était par fierté ! et puis je ne voulais pas vous le dire dans une lettre ! et quand on s'est vu sur le chemin de traverse, disons que je n'ai pas voulu rajouter mes problèmes aux tiens. Comme James allait poser une autre question, il ajouta, Et Lily n'est qu'une amie, il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. C'est pas du tout mon style !

Alors que les deux amis riaient de bon cœur, Sirius, toujours couché commençait son reproche dû au fait que tout le monde faisait trop de bruit, qu'il était trop tôt pour se réveiller, qu'il ne voulait pas aller en cours…Ce qui réveilla Peter !

Une fois prêts, les quatre garçons descendirent dans la grande salle. Alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, le professeur Mac Gonagall s'arrêta près d'eux

- Bien nous allons commencer par vous Mr Black : je vois que vous avez eu de bons résultats ! Que souhaitez-vous prendre comme matière pour cette année ?

- Toutes celles qui sont nécessaires pour devenir auror évidemment ! Le professeur McGonagall lui jeta un regard sévère et lui tendit son emploi du temps. Puis elle se tourna vers Remus. Ce dernier savait déjà quelles matières il allait prendre, et les énonça pendant que le professeur préparait l'emploi du temps : Sortilèges, défenses contre les forces du mal, potions, métamorphose, botaniques, arithmancie, et runes anciennes. Elle passa à James et le félicita pour ses résultats.

-Vous avez presque battu Miss Evans, rajouta t-elle presque surprise. Vous aussi vous souhaitez suivre les matières pour Auror ?

- Oui professeur. Les matières de James et Sirius étaient presque les mêmes que celle de Remus, à l'exception des Runes et de l'arithmancie.

- Bien à vous Mr Pettigrow. Les résultats sont moyens. Quelles matières ?

- J'aimerais avoir les mêmes que les autres. Murmura Peter

- Je suis désolé Pettigrow, mais vos résultats ne vous le permettent pas ! je pense que vous devriez prendre botanique, sortilèges, …Soins aux créatures magiques ?

Après concertation, Peter prit également défense contre les forces du mal, avec la promesse de la part des 3 autres de l'aider dans cette matière. James étudia ses horaires de cours. Bien évidemment il avait les mêmes que Sirius et avait de nombreux cours avec Peter et Remus. Il finissait son petit-déjeuner quand le professeur Dumbledore se leva et pris la parole :

- Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit et êtes prêts à reprendre les cours ! Avant tout, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Mr McGregor. _(Ewan de son petit nom ! Et oui j'ai osé.) Pour description cf. l'acteur !_

Les élèves applaudirent poliment le nouveau professeur qui semblait revenir d'un long voyage. Il était assez séduisant, mais de la boue maculait ses vêtements. James fut tiré de ses pensées par Sirius

- Mon cher cornedrue si tu pouvais te dépêcher ce serait cool, on va finir par être en retard !

-On a cours de quoi ?

Sirius examina son emploi du temps et annonça

- Défense contre les forces du mal ! on va savoir ce que vaut le prof !

À peine arrivée, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et le professeur leur demanda d'entrer et de s'installer. Les élèves obéirent en silence. Le professeur reprit la parole

- Bonjour, je suis le professeur McGregor. Mon rôle est de vous apprendre à vous défendre contre le mal. Et le mal prend beaucoup de forme ! Actuellement je dirais qu'il ressemble à Voldemort et c'est pour cette raison que je vais vous apprendre à vous défendre contre cet homme.

Ses paroles furent suivies de murmures, de cris, d'exclamations…Les réactions de la classe étaient partagées : certains semblaient d'accord, d'autre pas du tout.

- Silence s'il vous plaît. Vous avez une question Miss…

- Taylor, professeur, votre rôle n'est pas plutôt de nous enseigner ce que nous aurons aux ASPIC ?

- Le résultat sera le même. En apprenant à vous défendre contre ce qui vous attend dehors, je pense que vous pourrez affronter vos épreuves. Bien pour commencer je tiens à vous prévenir que nous travaillerons toute l'année par groupe de 2 et que je désigne les partenaires ! Le professeur pris la liste des élèves et commença à former les groupes, Sirius se retrouva avec Lyra Taylor (une ex !), Remus faisait équipe avec William Bell (aucun rapport avec Katie Bell !), Peter était avec Tim Watts et James avec…Lily Evans (évidemment !).

- Étant donné que je ne vous connais pas, pour ce premier cours, j'aimerais que vous et votre partenaire fassiez un petit duel. De cette manière, je pourrais évaluer votre niveau. Il agita sa baguette et toutes les tables allèrent se ranger d'elles-mêmes dans un coin de la salle. James rejoignit Lily qui discutait avec sa meilleure amie, Lyra. Apparemment cette dernière ne semblait pas ravie de devoir faire équipe avec son ex ! et ce n'est qu'à contrecœur qu'elle alla le rejoindre

- Bonjour Lily, alors prête ?

- Oh oui, je vais te faire mordre la poussière !dit-elle en levant sa baguette

- Alors là j'en doute ! tu sais, j'ai eu un O au BUSE dans cette matière déclara t-il en levant sa propre baguette

- Toujours aussi prétentieux ! Dans ce cas que le meilleur gagne ! _expelliarmus !_

James réagit immédiatement et esquiva le sort. Le duel dura une bonne demi-heure, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivèrent à prendre l'avantage. Ils furent interrompus par le professeur

- Stop ça suffit ! C'était lamentable ! à l'exception de 2 ou 3 groupes, vous ne connaissez pas les sorts de base tels que le sortilège du bouclier ou même celui du désarmement !

Le reste du cours, McGregor leur enseigna ces deux sorts et commença même à enseigner à certains comment lancer des sorts sans les prononcer. À la fin de la séance, la plupart des élèves avaient des bleus partout, mais ils étaient ravis. Le cours suivant était celui de Flitwick. Tous les élèves discutaient du nouveau professeur et de ce qu'ils auraient à affronter aux prochains cours. À la fin de l'heure, leurs estomacs criaient famine et tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la grande salle. Le repas du midi passa tranquillement. Alors que Remus rejoignait sa classe de runes, Peter, James et Sirius sortirent dans le parc pour profiter des dernières journées ensoleillées.

Au loin, on pouvait voir le professeur Brûlopot donnant ses cours aux 3è années. Assis près du lac, James se mit à rêvasser pendant que Sirius et Peter parlaient à nouveau du cours de DCFM.

- T'as vu avec qui il m'a mis ! s'indignait Sirius

- Et moi alors ! répliquait Peter, Watts, je ne peux pas le voir ce type ! il traîne avec les 7è années justes pour avoir l'air cool !

- Ouais, c'est pathétique répondit Sirius mort de rire, mais bizarrement il me rappelle quelqu'un !

- Ah bon ! Qui ? Sirius ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question et se tourna vers James.

- Et toi Cornedrue, satisfait de ta partenaire !

- Disons que je n'ai pas à me plaindre ! mais avec Evans comme coéquipière, je vais être obligé de travailler !

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

Le reste de la journée se passa rapidement entre parties d'échec et rédaction des premiers devoirs. Après le repas, Sirius sortit faire un tour près du lac, car il avait repéré un groupe de jolies Pouffsoufles en train de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil, Remus se précipita à la bibliothèque pour commencer son devoir de runes anciennes. Il ne restait plus que James et Peter. Ce dernier voulait faire une partie de bataille explosive, mais James voulait profiter de ce moment de liberté pour écrire à sa mère et avoir des nouvelles sur l'enquête. Peter décida alors de rejoindre Sirius (afin de profiter de la notoriété de son ami ! )

La plume à la main, James resta immobile devant sa feuille blanche. Puis très lentement, il commença à écrire :

_Bonjour maman,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Moi je vais bien, la rentrée s'est bien passée. Nous avons un nouveau prof de DCFM, Mr McGregor. Ça a l'air d'être un bon prof, mais ce n'est que le début. Je voulais savoir si tu avais eu des nouvelles ?_

_Je te laisse,_

_James_

_PS : Sirius aussi te dit bonjour._

Il relut la lettre et, satisfait la cacheta à l'aide d'un sort. Puis il partit pour la volière. En arrivant, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Lily ?

- James ? décidément tu es toujours là quand je vais quelque part ! tu ne me suis pas au moins ?

- J'allais te poser la même question ! James appela une des chouettes de l'école et lui donna la lettre. Aussitôt, le volatile s'envola par la fenêtre. De son côté Lily venait de faire la même chose. Puis elle se tourna vers James et dit

- Il va falloir que l'on se voit.

- Pardon ?

- Ne te fais pas de fausses idées ! mais il faut que l'on travaille les sorts informulés ! je te rappelle que nous sommes partenaires !

Tout en parlant les deux griffondors commencèrent à prendre le chemin qui menait à leur salle commune.

- Quand tu veux ! mais tu devrais t'entraîner un peu avant que j'arrive ! déclara James. Lily le regarda et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Fais attention Potter, tu as les chevilles qui enflent ! dit-elle en s'éloignant à grands pas, laissant James finir le trajet seul.

I'm so sorry !!!! je suis en retard et je le sais, mais pour mon excuse nous sommes 5 et il n'y a qu'un ordinateur…et je ne suis pas chez moi !!!

Bon ce n'est pas une tres bonne excuse.

Autrement merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews ca fait plaisir...

j'espere que vous aimez toujours

bisous a la semaine prochaine


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : captivité. **

La pièce était sombre, froide, humide et dépourvue de mobilier. Les prisonniers étaient enchaînés à un mur, l'un en face de l'autre. Tous les deux avaient gravé dans le mur des bâtons représentant le nombre de jours passés en captivité. Régulièrement, des hommes cagoulés venaient les harceler. Les deux hommes avaient même été soumis au sortilège de l'imperium, mais sans aucun résultat. Les aurors recevaient une formation spéciale pour apprendre à contrer les effets du sortilège interdit. Au tout début de leur captivité, les deux aurors avaient réfléchi aux raisons qui avaient pu pousser Voldemort à ordonner leur capture, mais elles ne tenaient pas vraiment la route. En effet, ils ne pourraient pas servir d'espion au ministère, étant donné qu'ils résistaient au sortilège. Et aucun d'eux ne gardait un secret que le lord noir voudrait découvrir. Le mystère resta entier jusqu'au jour où Voldemort vint lui-même visiter les captifs.

Edward Potter se souviendrait longtemps de ce triste jour. Il n'était pas encore midi quand les deux hommes ressentirent un froid glacial les envahir. Les plus horribles moments de leur vie défilaient dans leur mémoire. Edward savait qu'un détraqueur devait se tenir à l'affût, derrière la porte. Dans un déclic, la lourde porte de chêne s'ouvrit non pas pour faire place au détraqueur mais à son maître. Il regarda les prisonniers et éclata d'un rire cruel.

- Alors c'est ça, l'élite du ministère ? Eh bien messieurs, vous ne saluez pas votre nouveau maître ? Voldemort agita sa baguette et aussitôt les deux hommes sentirent une force invisible qui semblait les forcer à se prosterner par terre.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Alors comment trouvé vous votre séjour ?

- Un peu trop long déclara Moore, le collègue de Edward

_- Endoloris, _je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler Mr Moore ! en fait je pensais que tout cela serait vite réglé, mais il semblerait que le ministère ne soit pas très coopératif.

- Que voulez-vous de nous ? demanda Edward

- Mr Potter, vous n'avez donc pas compris ! je vais vous y aider. Je souhaite faire la guerre au ministère et à tous les sorciers s'opposant à mon régime, pour cela il me faut des alliés…

- Jamais je ne m'allierais à vous ! cracha Moore

- Il me faut également des places fortes, du matériel… Et ce n'est pas gratuit

- Vous voulez nous échanger contre une rançon ! s'exclama Edward

- Oui Mr Potter, je vous rappelle que vous et Moore avez des coffres remplis d'or… Bien je vais vous laisser, mais avant de partir, Il agita sa baguette et les deux aurors ressentirent une violente douleur à l'index. Ceux-ci venaient de se détacher et prirent place dans un sac que Voldemort tendait.

- Pour vos familles, s'exclama t-il en refermant la porte.

Après son départ, le silence retomba dans la pièce, seulement troublé par les gémissements de douleurs des deux captifs.

Voilà un chapitre tout petit, et un peu noir !!! vous avez aimez???

Merci a djedje pour la correction, et a ceux qui m'envois regulierement des rewiews,

Nottament Miss Hell Black et cerisevanille qui sont de fideles rewieweuses.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : crises de nerf.**

Les cours avaient repris depuis plusieurs semaines. Le professeur McGregor était toujours aussi exigeant, mais toute la classe avait atteint un niveau honorable. À chaque cours, James et Lily se lançaient dans un duel acharné, mais aucun des deux n'avaient jamais véritablement pris le dessus. Un jour, le professeur leur demanda de commencer à voir par groupe le sortilège du patronus. James et Lily avaient donc été ensemble dans une des classes vides, mais la séance avait tourné au pugilat ! Lily avait été à la bibliothèque et en avait ramené le maximum de livres concernant le sujet. James lui était venu les mains dans les poches, ce qui avait commencé d'énerver Lily. Ensuite, alors qu'elle tentait de lui expliquer comment le sort fonctionnait et à quoi il servait, elle l'aperçut penché au-dessus d'un miroir. Mais le rappeler à l'ordre ne servait apparemment à rien car il continuait de fixer le miroir en ricanant bêtement ! Pendant un instant, elle resta interdite devant cet étrange spectacle. Lorsqu'elle racontait à ses amies que Potter devait sûrement se pavaner devant sa glace, elle ne pensait pas qu'il le faisait perpétuellement ! Silencieusement elle se rapprocha de James et se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour regarder à son tour dans le miroir. Mais ce n'était pas la tête de James qu'elle voyait dans le reflet, c'était celle de Sirius !

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

- Sirius est en retenue, alors je le soutiens !

Mais alors même qu'il disait ces mots, il sut qu'il venait de commettre une grosse erreur.

- Non mais je rêve, hurla Lily, tu discutes avec Black alors que nous sommes censés travailler sur les patronus ! Tu es vraiment pire qu'un gosse !

- Enfin calme-toi ! Je voulais juste soutenir Sirius. Et puis, ça doit pas être si dur que ça de faire apparaître des patronus !

La réaction de Lily fut immédiate, elle ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie sans dire un mot. James resta un instant figé sur place, stupéfait de la réaction de Lily, puis se levant précipitamment, il courut pour la rattraper.

- Lily attends ! Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? demanda James, essoufflé.

Lily s'arrêta net et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je croyais que tu avais changé, mais j'avais tort ! Tu n'es encore qu'un gamin prétentieux, sûr de lui et imbu de sa personne !

- C'est ce que tu penses de moi !

- Oui ! Maintenant excuse moi, mais j'ai du travail.

Pour la seconde fois depuis la rentrée, Lily laissa James en plan en plein milieu d'un couloir.

À partir de cet instant, Lily reprit ses distances vis-à-vis de James, ne lui adressant la parole qu'à l'occasion. À présent, ils s'entraînaient chacun de leur côté, et rapidement James s'aperçut que faire apparaître un patronus n'était finalement pas si simple.

Un soir après le dîner, James, Sirius et Remus se rendirent à la bibliothèque afin de terminer le devoir pour Slughorn à propos des Mufliers (_comment peuvent-ils être utilisés et à quelle (s) fin (s) ?). _James avait la main douloureuse d'avoir trop écrit lorsqu'il acheva son devoir, suivi de peu par Sirius. Ils commencèrent à ramasser leurs affaires et sortirent après que Remus leur ait dit qu'il lui restait encore le devoir d'arithmancie à terminer, et qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Sur le chemin du retour, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Rogue, qui se rendait à la bibliothèque. Les réactions furent quasi instinctives, tous les trois dégainèrent leurs baguettes, prêts à toute éventualité.

- Alors servilus, on se promène seul ? t'as pas peur du noir au moins ?

- La ferme Black

- T'as vu ça Patmol, il est pas très poli ce garçon ! Faut croire qu'il a oublié toutes les leçons de politesse que nous avons eues le plaisir de lui donner !

- On va être obligé de tout recommencer ! s'exclama Sirius, _Récurvite_

Des bulles de savons sortaient à présent de la bouche de Rogue, si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus parler, et qu'il commençait à s'étouffer. Les deux amis se serrèrent la main d'un air satisfait. Rogue profita de cet instant d'inattention pour faire cesser l'arrivée de bulles et se tournant vers Sirius, il cria _stupéfix_. Ce dernier tomba par terre paralysé. Puis il se tourna vers James, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et se retrouva projeté contre le mur.

_- Levicorpus_, tu vas payer très cher ton geste servilo !

- Et toi Potter ne te promène jamais seul dans les couloirs, il pourrait t'arriver malheur !

- Tu n'es pas en position pour me menacer !

Rogue était toujours suspendu en l'air, la tête en bas. James se tourna vers Sirius et murmura _enervatum_. Aussitôt, Sirius ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda t-il étonné.

- Tu as été stupéfixé !

Alors que James aidait son ami à se remettre sur ses pieds, Lily arriva. Elle revenait elle aussi de la bibliothèque. En un seul regard, elle analysa la situation. Sortant sa baguette, elle se dirigea vers Rogue et lança le contre-maléfice. Ce dernier tomba lourdement sur le sol, attrapa sa baguette et fit face à Lily. Mais cette dernière lui jeta un regard meurtrier et ordonna d'une voix où teintait sa colère.

- Tire-toi !

Pour la première et la dernière fois de sa vie, Rogue obéit à un ordre de Lily. Au dernier moment, il se retourna et cria :

- Vous me le payerez très cher !

- Ce à quoi, Sirius répondit

- Compte là-dessus, crétin !

Lily les regarda intensément, comme si elle cherchait à lire leurs pensées. Ses yeux lançaient toujours des éclairs et elle s'adressa à eux d'un ton sec.

- Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire avec vous ! Vous êtes ignobles.

- Ignoble ! Nous on ne s'en est jamais pris aux gens parce qu'il n'avait pas le sang pur ! répliqua James.

- Non, vous vous en prenez aux gens parce qu'ils croient avoir du sang pur !

- C'est faux et tu le sais ! Rogue n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !

- Tu ne comprends donc pas James ! Ce que tu fais subir à Rogue te place au même niveau que lui ! Vous agissez de la même façon qu'eux ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole et dès demain je demande à changer de partenaire !

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure décision que tu aies jamais prise ! Je vais enfin pouvoir avoir un partenaire à mon niveau !

Après un dernier regard plein de haine, James s'éloigna en direction de la salle commune, accompagné de Sirius qui, était resté bouche bée durant toute la dispute. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle, James, toujours énervé se dirigea vers les dortoirs, et, se tournant vers Sirius, hurla :

- Lily Evans c'est FINI !

La dispute entre Lily et James avait rapidement atteint les oreilles de tous les élèves. Et elle avait été confirmée par les griffondors qui avaient vu Lily demander au professeur McGregor si elle pouvait changer de partenaire. Ce dernier avait refusé et ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'écouter les arguments de Lily. Les cours avaient donc été explosifs même si les deux élèves s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre dès que possible. James avait profité de la pleine lune pour évacuer la tension. Le lendemain avait d'ailleurs été rude, car le manque de sommeil l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il ne réussit pas à faire disparaître les chatons que lui avait donnés le professeur McGonagall et reçut des devoirs supplémentaires.

Le mois de septembre touchait à sa fin et James et Lily n'étaient toujours pas réconciliés. Même les parieurs les plus pessimistes n'avaient pas prévu que la dispute s'éternise. Les rumeurs concernant les petits amis éventuels des deux intéressés allaient bon train.

Vous avez aimez?

comme d'habitude merci a djedje pour la correction et merci a ceux qui m'envois des rewiews...

bisous a la semaine prochaine


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :Poudlard, sa vie, ses cours…

Le temps s'était rafraîchi, les arbres arboraient les couleurs de l'automne et les journées étaient moins longues : septembre mourait pour laisser place à octobre. Les entraînements de quidditch avaient repris depuis peu et toute l'équipe était au mieux de sa forme, prête à affronter une nouvelle saison et à garder la coupe. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre après avoir remporté les tournois pendant cinq années consécutives. Mais ce qui faisait parler tout Poudlard, ce n'était pas la reprise des entraînements, mais la petite amie de James Potter. Depuis maintenant une semaine James sortait avec une dénommée Shiri Appleby. _(je suis une actrice ! mais laquelle ?)_. Serdaigle de 6è année, Shiri était une jolie brune aux yeux marron. Elle faisait partie de ses filles qui passaient leurs journées à raconter des ragots et à faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour plaire aux garçons. Entre elle et James, c'était surtout une attirance physique car elle était loin de tenir la distance dans une conversation sérieuse. Sirius lui avait des vues sur une des amies de Shiri, une certaine Majandra Delfino,une sulfureuse blonde.

Ce matin-là, comme tous les matins, James attendait avec impatience l'arrivée des hiboux et des nouvelles de sa mère. Il était à la fois inquiet et soulagé lorsqu'il recevait une lettre. Alors qu'il entamait sa part de tarte, la chouette de la famille se posa devant lui. James se hâta de détacher la lettre et laissant Thétis finir sa tarte, il lut la carte.

_Mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? Ici tout est calme. J'ai reçu une lettre du professeur McGonagall me disant qu'elle vous avait trouvé, toi et Sirius à roder dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ! Je te préviens que je ne veux plus que ça recommence. Et préviens Sirius que la prochaine fois, je lui envoie ainsi qu'à toi un sortilège par hiboux ! Je n'ai toujours aucune information, mais le ministère poursuit son enquête et a une piste._

_Passe une bonne semaine._

_Je t'embrasse, maman._

James venait de finir sa lettre et fit un signe de tête à Sirius pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien. Alors qu'il rangeait la lettre dans son sac, un hibou se posa devant Remus. Il venait livrer la _gazette du sorcier_. Les gros titres indiquaient que la nuit avait été dure pour le ministère. D'après le journal, Voldemort et ses partisans avaient attaqué plusieurs familles travaillant pour le ministère. Les Ford, les Hamill et les Lucas avaient péri. Pour le journaliste, il ne faisait aucun doute que ses attaques n'étaient pas seulement dues au fait que ses familles travaillaient pour le ministère, mais pour le moment il n'émettait aucune hypothèse.

- Hamill ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Leurs fils Mark n'est pas à Poufsouffle ? demanda Sirius

- Si ! répondit Franck qui venait de s'asseoir en face, d'ailleurs il est dans le même dortoir que Howard et ce dernier m'a dit que Chourave était venu le chercher en peine nuit et tout le monde sait ce que ça veut dire !

Tous acquiescèrent en silence. La grande salle était silencieuse, et les professeurs semblaient inquiets. Malgré tout les cours se poursuivaient, toujours accompagnés d'une montagne de devoirs selon l'avis général. Mais la routine des études fut troublée par un mot affiché dans la salle commune, la première sortie à pré au lard était prévue pour le week-end. Sirius préparait déjà sa liste de course en vue des nombreux achats qu'il avait à faire. Remus, inquiet, regardait la liste s'allonger de minute en minute, s'imaginant toutes les règles que Sirius allait violer si jamais il utilisait ses «achats » dans l'école. James lui n'était pas inquiet outre mesure et soufflait même quelques idées à son ami. Après avoir relu la liste et acquiescé d'un air satisfait, Sirius la glissa dans son sac et commença la rédaction de son devoir de DCFM. La soirée fut studieuse pour tous les sixièmes années. Ils étaient dans les premiers à se mettre au travail et les derniers avec les cinquièmes et septièmes années à terminer.

La semaine ne progressa pas aussi rapidement que l'espéraient les maraudeurs. Elle fut même retardée par les retenues de James et de Sirius. En effet, ses derniers trouvant le cours du professeur Flitwick ennuyeux lancèrent quelques bombabouses au milieu de la classe. Enfin le vendredi arriva, malheureusement accompagné d'un nouveau cours de DCFM. N'ayant plus de partenaire, James s'était entraîné seul dans des salles vides. Il avait surtout lancé des accios, mais également quelques stupéfix sur des animaux « empruntés » aux élèves de Griffondors. Il se sentait prêt à affronter une Lily Evans très remonté contre lui après le coup de la bombabouse dans la salle de sortilèges…

Le cours fut un véritable échec du point de vue du professeur, une vrai réussite du point de vue des Serpentards et une vraie humiliation du point de vue de Griffondors.

James avait été incapable de créer un patronus correct, à l'instar de Lily. Rogue leur avait lancé un regard moqueur avant de faire apparaître un magnifique lynx. Sur quoi Lucius avait ajouté une phrase pleine de délicatesse faisant rire tout les Serpentards.

- Et bien Potter, tu n'as pas assez de bons souvenirs avec ton père pour créer un patronus ? Oups c'est vrai que tu n'as plus de père !

James réagit au quart de tour et se jeta sur Lucius, pour le frapper à main nue. Alors que Rogue sortait sa baguette afin d'aider son ami, Sirius lui décrocha un violent coup de poing en plein sur le nez. Il s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau lorsque le professeur leva sa baguette en hurlant.

- Ca suffit !!! Vous quatre, retenues ce soir à 20h dans mon bureau. Maintenant allez à l'infirmerie.

- Mais…

- Sortez !

Le chemin vers l'infirmerie se déroula dans un calme tout à fait relatif, les griffondors se tenant éloignés le plus possible des deux serpentards. Rogue le nez en sang lançait des regards assassins à Sirius qui les lui rendait.

L'infirmière les accueillit avec un regard noir:

- Encore vous ! Mr Rogue qu'est-il arrivé à votre nez ?

- Demandez à Black, c'est lui le responsable.

- Je n'ai fait que protéger James ! Il allait lui lancer un sort !

Les deux étudiants continuèrent leur joute verbale jusqu'à ce que Mrs Pomfresh réclame le silence.

- Vous trois, dit-elle en désignant James, Sirius et Lucius, vous n'avez pas de lésions sévères, vous pouvez sortir. Quant à vous Mr Rogue, votre nez est encore cassé !

- Il faut croire qu'il aime ca ! fit remarquer Sirius.

- Espèce de…

- J'ai dit dehors.

Une fois sortie de l'infirmerie, Malfoy se dépêcha de rejoindre les cachots alors que James et Sirius se dirigeaient vers la salle commune. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par les autres élèves de leur classe dont Lily qui ne leur adressa pas un regard.

- Vous auriez pu éviter de vous battre en cours, fit remarquer Remus en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius.

- On n'allait tout de même pas rester sans rien faire après ce qu'a dit Malfoy ! s'indigna Sirius.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais la prochaine fois attendez d'être sortis et hors de vue pour les frapper ! conclu Remus en ouvrant son livre de métamorphose faisant ainsi comprendre à Sirius que la conversation était close.

- Alors, tu lui as cassé le nez, demanda Peter apparament avide de détails

Sirius se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, pour la 4eme fois.

Après avoir diner, James et Sirius se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur McGregor. Ce dernier les invita à s'asseoir et leur annonça le devoir qu'ils auraient à faire pendant leur retenue.

- Je veux une rédaction de 500 mots sur l'utilité d'utiliser son cerveau plutôt que ses muscles ! Vous pouvez commencer en attendant vos camarades.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux serpentards arrivèrent et prirent connaissance à leur tour du sujet de la rédaction.

Le temps parut s'éterniser pour les quatres élèves en retenue. Sirius était loin d'être inspiré par cet exercice, mais il réussit tout de même à rendre sa rédaction avec exactement 500 mots. Il fut suivi de près par James qui cumulait 501 mots ! Finalement vers 23h, le professeur renvoya les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Voila mon dernier Chapitre avant plusieurs semaines, en effet je rentre en France pour les vacances et je n'aurais pas le temps d'ecrire ou de publier!

Le Chapitre 10 arrivera l'annee prochaine, je suis dsl.

Autrement merci beaucoup pour les rewiews et a tous ceux qui lise! Joyeux noel a tout le monde…et a l'annee prochaine…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: Pré-au-lard ou une sortie…animée.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand la chambrée des garçons de sixième année de Griffondors se réveilla.

Franck fut le premier à ouvrir un œil et il fit un bond dans son lit en apercevant l'heure tardive : 10h45.

Il avait rendez-vous à 11h avec Alice, une Griffondor de son année dont il était amoureux (mais chut il n'est pas encore au courant). Se moquant bien du bruit qu'il faisait, Franck se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en quatrième vitesse.

Peu à peu le reste de la chambre ouvrit les yeux et Rémus entra à son tour dans la salle de bain, au moment où le pauvre Franck partait en courant vers l'entrée du château. Il avait à peine deux minutes pour s'y rendre.

Une fois les quatre maraudeurs prêts, ils prirent la direction de Pré-au-lard, en faisant toutefois un détour par les cuisines après que Peter ait déclaré que "le petit déjeuner était le repas le plus important de la journée". Ce à quoi Sirius avait ajouté "surtout quand il y a des pancakes".

Pré-au-lard était envahi de jeunes faisant le plein de bonbons, sucreries et farces. C'était une belle journée, idéale pour se promener. Les garçons avaient prévu de manger ensemble dans un petit pub en bordure du village, le "boot and slipper". Moins bruyant que Les Trois Balais, la nourriture y était meilleure et la Bièraubeurre aussi bonne. Ensuite James alla rejoindre Shiri avec qui il devait passer l'après midi. Sirius se lança dans une de ses occupations favorites : l'achat de farces et attrapes en compagnie de Peter. Remus s'éclipsa et parti rejoindre Lily et quelques unes des ses amies.

James marchait main dans la main avec Shiri dans la rue principale de Pré-au-lard. Cette dernière parlait sans discontinuer et entraînait James d'un magasin à un autre, pour finalement arriver devant le salon de thé « Chez Madame Pieddodu »

- Shiri, on ne pourrait pas aller ailleurs ?

- Oh allez James viens, c'est très romantique comme endroit !

James finit par capituler et entra dans le petit salon précédé de Shiri. Alors que Shiri entamait sa deuxième tasse de thé et que James désespérait de ne jamais pouvoir sortir de cette pièce, un mouvement attira son attention. Dans la rue, des élèves commençaient à courir et à rejoindre le château. Intrigué, James se leva mais fut retenu par Shiri qui lui demanda où il allait.

- Je viens de voir passer Rem', je pense qu'il va avoir besoin d'aide!

- Mais tu n'es pas préfet ?

- Et alors ?

Sur ce, il sortit et se dirigea à son tour vers le lieu que les élèves semblaient fuir. Il trouva rapidement la cause de la frayeur des élèves : un groupe d'hommes masqués semait la terreur parmi les élèves les plus jeunes, leur lançant des sorts. Le bruit provoqué par l'attroupement attira rapidement l'attention des préfets présents.

James, pas Griffondor pour rien, s'avança vers les hommes cagoulés qui lui faisait étrangement penser à des camarades très portés sur le vert et argent.

- Laissez les partir.

- Tiens Potter ! Toujours là où tu ne devrais pas être ! cracha un des hommes. Et jamais seul à ce que je vois !

Sirius venait de se placer au côté de James, prêt à intervenir. Remus et Lily s'étaient placés dans le dos des agresseurs. Etrangement Peter avait disparu.

- Alors Servilus, t'as décide de mettre un masque pour cacher ton horrible nez ?

Rogue abaissa sa baguette, faisant tomber le garçon qu'il maintenait en l'air et lança un regard haineux à Sirius. Les deux adolescents se faisaient face, baguette prête.

Ce fut Rogue qui engagea le duel en lançant un experliarmus, esquivé par Sirius qui répliqua immédiatement avec un stupefix. Les autres hommes, suivant l'exemple de Rogue, laissèrent tomber leurs « prisonniers » pour lancer des sorts aux autres élèves.

James se lança à son tour dans la bataille. Il reconnaissait la voix de la plupart des hommes cagoulés.

Lily, dépassée par les évènements, s'avança vers les élèves encore prisonniers de sortilèges. Alors qu'elle libérait un troisième année stupefixé, Goyle, facilement reconnaissable de par sa carrure, lui lança un sort qu'elle évita facilement. Lui jetant un regard noir, elle lui souffla.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas faire le poids?

Le stupefixant d'un mouvement de baguette, elle s'éloigna en murmurant "crétin".

Dans toute la rue, des duels se déclenchaient entre les élèves de toutes les maisons. Les rares préfets présents tentaient tant bien que mal de se faire entendre.

James réussit à se débarrasser de son adversaire d'un expelliarmus puissant, projetant le « malheureux » contre un mur, en l'assommant par la même occasion.

James en profita pour observer les alentours : Sirius et Rogue se faisaient face et se lançaient autant d'insultes que de sorts (c'est-à-dire beaucoup), Remus avait rejoint un groupe de préfets qui tentaient de mettre fin au conflit et Peter était absent.

- Alors Potter, content de toi ? dit Lily qui se tenait à ses côtés.

- Quoi ?

- Une bonne bagarre avec les Serpentards, tu attends ça depuis le début de l'année.

- T'as vraiment une imagination débordante ma pauvre Evans !

- Attention ! s'écria Lily en tirant James par la manche alors qu'une poubelle volante traversait les airs en les frôlant pour atterrir sur Severus Rogue.

Sirius, arborant un air vainqueur se lança dans un autre duel, laissant derrière lui Rogue, le visage en sang et désorienté.

- Mais où sont les professeurs? s'exclama Lily.

Les combats devenaient plus violents et les sorts plus dangereux. James se tourna vers elle pour répondre au moment où cette dernière s'effondrait paralysée.

- Lily ?!

- Tu croyais vraiment t'en tirer si facilement Potter ! siffla une voix que James reconnut comme étant celle de Malfoy.

A ses côtés, James pu apercevoir les silhouettes Crabbe, Goyle et soupçonnait la dernière d'appartenir à Parkinson. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Sirius qui était de nouveau aux prises avec Rogue (dont le nez avait cessé de saigner). Ce dernier était assisté par trois personnes dont deux femmes d'après leur taille et leur corpulence « sûrement la tendre "famille" Black : Regulus, Narcissa et Bellatrix», se dit James.

James reporta son attention sur ses adversaires et le combat s'engagea. Il se débarrassa facilement de Crabbe et Goyle, trop lents pour éviter les sorts.

Il engageait le combat avec Malfoy et Parkinson lorsque les professeurs McGonagall et McGregor arrivèrent en courrant dans la rue, transformée pour l'occasion en champ de bataille… Ils paraissaient furieux et les yeux du professeur McGonagall lançaient des éclairs. Les combats cessèrent à l'apparition des deux professeurs et la rue se vida rapidement. Les adversaires de James avaient rapidement filé.

Les préfets dont Malfoy qui s'était changé, s'avancèrent vers les professeurs afin d'expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. Profitant de la diversion, James se pencha vers Lily et la libéra du maléfice qui la gardait prisonnière.

Tous les élèves rentrent immédiatement au château, ordonna le professeur McGonagall. Quant aux préfets, suivez-nous.

Le retour se fit dans le plus grand calme. James et Sirius se hâtèrent de retourner à la tour, trop contents d'avoir échappé à une nouvelle punition. Peter les attendait, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Sirius lui jeta un regard rancunier, mais finit par lui raconter ce qui était arrivé après son départ, le point culminant de l'histoire étant bien sûr comment il avait fait venir une poubelle grâce à un accio et qu'il avait réussi à l'envoyer en plein dans "la sale face de ce connard graisseux en lui défonçant son putain de nez pour la cinquième fois !"

L'heure du dîner arriva sans que Remus ne fasse son apparition. La grande salle était étrangement silencieuse. James aperçut Lily qui discutait avec Remus et il se dirigea vers eux, suivi de ses deux amis.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t'il en s'asseyant à côté de Lily qui ne lui adressa pas un regard.

- Après que vous soyez partis, nous nous sommes pris un savon de la part des professeurs ! Comme quoi tout était de notre faute, que nous étions préfets et donc qu'on aurait pu tout arrêter etc… Le blabla habituel quoi ! répondit Remus.

- Le blabla habituel ! Je te rappelle qu'ils nous ont interrogé un par un ! Je ne crois pas que…

Lily n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que le professeur Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence.

- Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui est totalement inacceptable. Vous avez déshonoré vos maisons et l'établissement respectable dont vous faites partie. Il est bien entendu que toutes les sorties à Pré-au-lard sont remises en question et leur annulation ne dépend plus que de votre comportement qui a intérêt à être irréprochable. Les élèves responsables seront sévèrement sanctionnés et des points seront retirés à tous les élèves ayant participé à cette bataille. Sur ce bon appétit.

Le repas se déroula dans le calme, la déclaration du directeur ayant jeté un certain froid. Alors que les maraudeurs se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune, un élève de première année vint vers eux et leur tendit un petit parchemin roulé. James le prit et le déplia.

- C'est un mot de Dumbledore ! Nous sommes convoqués demain dans son bureau. Tous les quatre !

Je suis vraiment desole pour le retard!!!!! sorry sorry. Jespere que vous aimez ce nouveau chapitre!?en tout les cas je vous souhaite a tous une tres bonne annee 2007... Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et encore desole pour ce retard!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11: Une longue semaine. **

Les garçons passèrent la soirée à se demander pour quelle raison ils étaient convoqués chez le directeur. Ils évitèrent de veiller trop tard afin d'être prêts pour leur rencontre du lendemain.

De l'avis des quatre Griffondors, le soleil se leva étrangement tôt ce jour-là. Après s'être préparés, ils se hâtèrent de descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner. Remus était silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées et Peter avait du mal à manger, trop angoissé à l'idée de devoir rencontrer le directeur.

- A quelle heure on doit y aller? demanda Peter.

- Pour la centième fois, le rendez vous est à dix heures! souffla James exaspéré.

Toute l'école semblait être au courant du fait que Dumbledore voulait voir les célèbres maraudeurs et chacun exposait sa théorie à son voisin de table. Lassé d'être le centre d'attention de tout Poudlard, Remus finit par se lever, rapidement suivi des trois autres garçons. Alors qu'ils atteignaient l'entrée de la grande salle, ils se retrouvèrent face à tout un groupe de Serpentards. Le silence s'installa immédiatement et les membres des deux groupes se défièrent du regard. Dans la grande salle, chacun attendait la suite des évènements. Le professeur McGonagall s'approchait déjà afin de disperser les élèves.

Remus attrapa James et Sirius par le bras et les entraîna à sa suite.

- Venez, Dumbledore nous attend !!!!

Les Serpentards les regardèrent s'éloigner en ricanant, puis se dirigèrent finalement vers leur table.

Les quatre garçons arrivèrent rapidement devant le bureau directorial et se retrouvèrent devant un problème de taille : une gargouille qui refusait de leur ouvrir.

- Merde, s'exclama Sirius, cette journée est vraiment pourrie !

- Dumbledore nous a sûrement donné le mot de passe, déclara calmement Remus. James, tu as toujours le mot qu'il nous a envoyé ?

- Euuh…

Pendant dix minutes, James et Sirius tentèrent de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de ce "maudit parchemin" pendant que Peter et Remus récitaient les noms des sucreries qu'ils connaissaient.

Fatigué par leur recherche infructueuse, Peter finit par souffler à court d'idée :

- Lolly pop

La gargouille s'écarta, libérant l'accès à l'escalier.

- Bien joué ! s'exclamèrent les trois autres garçons d'une même voix.

L'escalier les amena devant la porte de chêne. Remus frappa deux fois avant d'être invité à entrer. Le vieux sorcier était assis derrière son bureau, plongé dans la lecture d'un imposant dossier. D'un geste de la main, il les invita à s'asseoir. Pourtant, il garda le silence pendant encore un moment, faisant monter un peu plus la tension.

Finalement, il referma le parchemin et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, les mains croisées posées sur son ventre.

- Je suis très déçu par votre attitude, jeunes gens. Je m'attendais à plus de maturité de votre part suite aux évènements de cet été. Ce qui s'est passé hier après midi ne doit jamais se reproduire…

- Mais monsieur, nous ne sommes pour rien dans la bataille d'hier, s'indigna Sirius.

- Mais vous n'avez rien fait pour l'arrêter ! répliqua Dumbledore. Je veux que tout soit clair, je sais que vous n'êtes pas responsables, mais vous avez envenimé la situation. Vous êtes parmi les élèves les plus en vue de cette école et de par ce fait certains vont vous suivre sans réfléchir ! Vos actions ne seront jamais sans conséquence.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration mis mal à l'aise les quatre Griffondors, puis James finit par demander quelle serait leur punition.

Au vue des circonstances actuelles et étant donné que vous avez été désignés responsable de « l'évènement » d'hier, je me vois tenu de vous donner une retenue à tous les quatre.

- Quoi ! s'exclamèrent James et Sirius.

- Monsieur c'est injuste ! Peter n'était même pas présent ! Pourquoi le punir aussi ?

- Disons que certains préfets affirment que Mr Pettigrow était présent à vos côtés.

- Ce sont des mensonges ! déclara Sirius en se levant si brusquement que son siège tomba en arrière. Qui !? Qui a osé ?

- Mr Black, rasseyez-vous. Je ne vous en dirais pas plus. Vous ferez votre retenue avec le professeur McGregor, lundi soir à vingt heures.

Sur ce, il se leva, et les raccompagna à la porte. Alors que les Griffondors s'apprêtaient à partir, Dumbledore leur murmura :

- Sachez juste que ces masques ne cacheront pas toujours de jeunes recrues. Faites plus attention désormais. Nous vivons à une époque dangereuse.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement entre la rédaction des devoirs et une petite partie de quidditch. Remus et James réfléchirent aux paroles du directeur mais finirent par les mettre de côté dans leur esprit, plus accaparés par le devoir de Slughorn à rendre pour le lendemain que par les paroles de Dumbledore.

Lily les snoba toute la journée mais les autres élèves étaient curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans le bureau du directeur. Pour la première fois depuis des années, les Griffondors se retrouvèrent face à un Sirius peu enclin à parler. Ce dernier s'enfermait dans un silence boudeur depuis sa rencontre avec le directeur.

Ils finirent par aller tous ce coucher, « à la limite de la déprime » d'après Sirius.

James était allongé dans son lit, il dormait profondément et faisait un rêve des plus agréable d'après le sourire béat qu'il affichait. Sirius s'approcha du lit de son ami avec un verre rempli d'eau.

- Jaaamesss, murmura t-il en se penchant au dessus de son ami, réveille-toi…

James perdu dans ses rêves n'entendit pas l'appel de son ami. Alors très lentement, Sirius commença à pencher le verre au dessus de la tête de James. Peter assis dans son lit, regardait la scène en pouffant alors que Franck était occupé à préparer ses affaires pour la journée.

Il était 8h30 lorsqu'un hurlement s'éleva du dortoir des Griffondors des sixièmes années. James assis dans son lit, les cheveux trempés, jeta un regard noir à son ex-ami Sirius qui rigolait de sa blague.

- Putain t'es trop con, je suis trempé maintenant !

- Fallait bien que je te réveille ! On a cours mon vieux, dépêche !

Après un dernier regard noir en direction de Peter, James se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Un quart d'heure plus tard il ressortit sec et habillé, prêt à se rendre dans la grande salle.

Ils venaient à peine de prendre place à la table des Griffondors lorsque les hiboux pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la salle pour distribuer le courrier. Une chouette s'arrêta devant Remus, la gazette du sorcier accrochée à sa patte.

- Alors ? demanda James après que son ami ait payé et déplié le journal, de nouvelles attaques ?

- Non, répondit ce dernier, puis après quelques minutes de silence, pas d'attaques mais des disparitions !

- Qui ?

- Personne que l'on connaît ?

- Aller les gars on n'a pas le temps de détailler les articles du journal ! On doit aller en cours je vous rappelle, déclara Sirius en se levant.

James, Remus et Sirius se dirigèrent vers les cachots où avait lieu les cours de potions avancées. Peter lui avait du abandonner cette matière et se dirigea vers les serres où il devait suivre son cours de botanique.

Ils étaient les derniers élèves à arriver devant la classe, les autres étant déjà à l'intérieur. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce basse de plafond et faiblement éclairée. Au fond de la salle, le professeur Slughorn les regardait, assis dans une confortable bergère.

- Messieurs, dépêchez-vous ! Le cours a commencé depuis dix minutes maintenant.

- Désolé professeur.

- Donc comme je le disais, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la potion « litteraterum ». Qui peut me parler de cette potion ?… Miss Evans bien sûr ! Allez y !

- La potion « litteraterum » sert aux personnes désirant lire rapidement un livre. Il permet d'avoir accès à un maximum d'informations en un minimum de temps. Il est surtout utilisé par les chercheurs et également par quelques étudiants préparant des examens, récita Lily

- Très bien miss Evans, 10 points pour Griffondor. Je souhaite que vous prépariez cette potion, et si je la juge suffisamment réussie vous pourrez conserver une fiole pour votre usage personnel. Mais je tiens à vous mettre en garde, cette potion doit être utilisée avec parcimonie. Et elle n'aide pas à retenir son cours, seulement à le lire plus vite. Vous trouverez les instructions page 45 de votre livre. Bien vous pouvez commencer.

James sortit son livre et l'ouvrit à la page indiquée. La liste des ingrédients lui parut excessivement longue, mais la potion en elle-même ne paressait pas si compliquée. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et récupéra les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin. En retournant à sa table, il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder Lily qui avait déjà commencé sa potion. Elle était concentrée et le monde autour d'elle semblait avoir disparu. Parfois elle fronçait les sourcils, prenait sa plume et barrait quelque chose sur son cahier avant de retourner son attention sur la potion. A quelques chaudrons de là, Severus était lui aussi plongé dans son univers, totalement concentré.

Le professeur Slughorn circulait entre les tables et commentait les potions des élèves. En arrivant devant le chaudron de Lily, il s'arrêta en faisant un grand sourire et déclara « c'est excellent, comme d'habitude ! ».

A la fin du cours, cinq élèves eurent le privilège de ramener une fiole de potion dans leur chambre : Lily, James, Remus, Rogue et un certain Williams de Serdaigle. Sirius n'avait pas eu cette chance car le professeur avait jugé sa potion trop liquide, ce à quoi il avait répliqué que de toute manière lire la bibliothèque en un temps record ou la lire tout court ne faisait pas partie de ses projets.

Après le repas, les maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers la classe de sortilèges. James, Sirius et Remus n'ayant aucune difficulté dans cette matière engagèrent rapidement la conversation. De son côté Peter tentait désespérément de faire taire son corbeau. Après plusieurs minutes de combat acharné, Peter commença à agiter violement sa baguette et finit par toucher le pauvre animal qui se mit à gonfler sous le regard affolé de Peter. Les trois autres maraudeurs eurent à peine le temps de voir que le corbeau avait triplé de volume quand celui-ci explosa.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? hurla le professeur Flitwik de sa petite voix aigue.

- Je…je…je, bégaya Peter

- Vous quoi ! Mr Pettigrow, vous venez de tuer un malheureux animal ! Vous aurez un devoir supplémentaire à me rendre! Et 20 points en moins pour Griffondor ! Maintenant sortez, je ne crois pas utile de vous donner un autre animal pour que vous lui fassiez subir le même sort.

Alors que Peter sortait de la salle sous les regards noirs des autres élèves, le professeur se tourna vers les trois autres maraudeurs.

- Quant à vous, je veux une page supplémentaire sur votre prochain devoir pour avoir discuté durant mon cours, et déconcentré un de vos camarades.

Le reste du cours se passa dans un silence complet. Les élèves se lançaient des regards étonnés, depuis quand le professeur Flitwik interdisait les discussions pendant ses cours ?

A peine la sonnerie avait elle retentie que les trois maraudeurs se précipitèrent vers la porte. Ils prirent la direction de la salle commune dans l'espoir d'y retrouver Peter. Ce dernier était affalé dans un canapé, l'air déprimé. Les trois autres garçons s'installèrent autour de lui.

- Allez Peter, fais pas cette tête, c'était pas ta faute, commença Remus.

- Remus ! j'ai fait…explosé un oiseau, déclara Peter d'une voix tremblante.

- Mais ce n'était pas intentionnel, continua James.

- Je n'avais jamais vu Flitwik dans un tel état de colère, déclara soudainement Sirius. En fait je n'avais jamais vu Flitwik en colère !

- De toute manière ce qui est fait est fait, nous n'y pouvons rien et l'on ne va pas s'apitoyer sur le sort d'un oiseau ! trancha Remus. Allons manger plutôt, je vous rappelle que nous avons une retenue ce soir !

- C'est son côté loup garou qui parle là ! murmura Sirius en se penchant vers James qui acquiesça.

En arrivant dans la grande salle, quelques personnes dévisagèrent Peter en le montrant du doigt. L'histoire de l'oiseau avait circulé ! A la fin du repas, Remus les abandonna pour aller rejoindre Lily et travailler ensemble sur leur devoir d'arithmancie. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous devant la classe du professeur McGregor. Les trois autres garçons retournèrent dans la salle commune et s'installèrent dans un coin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Sirius se pencha vers les deux autres avec un air conspirateur sur le visage.

-Alors on fait quoi cette année pour l'annif de Remus ?

- Je crois avoir une idée, déclara James, mais c'est un peu risqué !

Avant même d'avoir exprimé son idée, Sirius semblait déjà conquis ! En attendant la retenue, les garçons conçurent un plan et réglèrent les derniers détails.

Dix minutes avant le début de la retenue, les quatre maraudeurs se retrouvèrent devant la salle de DCFM. Remus pensait qu'ils allaient écrire des lignes, Peter qu'il devrait nettoyer la salle sans l'aide de leur baguette, Sirius lui avait l'espoir de pouvoir au moins garder sa baguette et James était persuadé qu'ils devraient rédiger une autre rédaction avec un stupide sujet du style « pourquoi je dois utiliser mon cerveau avant ma baguette ? ».

A 20 heures précises, la porte s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer. Le professeur McGregor était assis derrière son bureau, occupé à corriger des copies. Sans même lever les yeux, il désigna quatre parchemins.

- Vous avez deux heures pour répondre à cette interrogation, vous pouvez commencer.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit, souffla James en s'asseyant en face de l'une des copies.

Pendant un temps qui leur parut interminable, les quatre garçons planchèrent sur un devoir sous forme de QCM. Enfin au alentour de 22 heures ils furent autorisés a regagner leur salle commune.

Le reste de la semaine se passa dans une étrange atmosphère. Peter, James et Sirius planifiaient l'anniversaire de Remus dès que ce dernier se trouvait à la bibliothèque.

La terrible fin de l'oiseau de Peter avait fait le tour de l'école et même les professeurs semblaient réticents à confier un animal à Peter. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait même demandé de faire un autre exercice pour éviter de lui confier un rat qu'il devait métamorphoser en oiseau.

Sirius eut une nouvelle retenue après avoir lancé des Bombabouse en plein cours de potions durant le jeudi, afin de permettre à James de dérober quelques ingrédients dans la précieuse armoire du professeur Slugghorn.

Tout se déroulait comme prévu, dans moins d'un jour les maraudeurs prendraient leur revanche…

desole pour le super retard mais j'ai eu du mal a poster...mais je vais me reprendre!!alors vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre? j'espere que vous avez aime?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: Le retour des maraudeurs **

La semaine avait été longue, mais heureusement pour les maraudeurs, l'anniversaire de Remus approchait à grand pas. Et dans le langage maraudeurs, anniversaire égal fête et farce. James, Sirius et Peter avaient passé toute la semaine à finaliser le plan. Si tout se passait bien, ils feraient d'une pierre deux coups !

Le vendredi soir arriva enfin et avec lui le lancement du projet « Lunard ».

Dans la salle commune, James attendait le retour de Sirius. La première partie du plan consistait à découvrir le mot de passe des Serpentards ! Sirius s'était donc installé près de l'entrée de leur salle, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Ce dernier finissait d'écrire la lettre qu'il destinait à sa mère quand Patmol entra dans la pièce et lui fit un clin d'œil signifiant qu'il avait réussi. Le processus était en marche et les deux griffondors ne feraient absolument rien pour l'arrêter, bien au contraire.

Pour James et Sirius le plus dur fut d'attendre que tous les Serpentards aillent se coucher ! Ce n'est que vers une heure du matin qu'ils passèrent à l'action. Le plan était d'une simplicité enfantine pour qui possédait une carte révélant les faits et gestes des habitants de Poudlard et une cape d'invisibilité ! Une fois dans le couloir, les deux maraudeurs se couvrirent de la cape, consultèrent régulièrement la carte et descendirent tous les étages sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur nu et humide, Sirius vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce, puis il se pencha en avant et murmura _" perfection "_. Aussitôt le mur se transforma en une énorme porte de pierre qui s'ouvrit, leur permettant ainsi de pénétrer dans la salle commune. Ils échangèrent un sourire victorieux et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

- À gauche ou à droite ? murmura James.

- Le dortoir des garçons est à droite !

- Mais comment tu le sais ?

- Je les entends ronfler ! James regarda Sirius, puis commença son ascension.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte qu'ils cherchaient : celle des sixième année ! Avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, ils écoutèrent attentivement tous les sons qui en sortaient. Apparemment ils dormaient tous à poings fermés !

James lança un sort pour que la porte s'ouvre en silence. Contrairement aux dortoirs des griffondors qui étaient ronds, la pièce dans laquelle James et Sirius venaient de pénétrer était rectangulaire. Il y avait quatre lits, un dans chaque coin, une magnifique cheminée ornait un des murs, et devant elle, deux fauteuils et un canapé de cuir vert. Chaque lit possédait sa propre table de chevet et une petite commode. La pièce était faiblement éclairée par une fenêtre magique qui diffusait un hâle fantomatique.

James avait pour rôle de s'occuper des affaires de Rogue et de Goyle, mais les serpentards dormaient dans des lits à baldaquin fermé. Finalement, il sortit de sous la cape et se dirigea vers le premier lit. En ouvrant la commode, il tomba sur des sous vêtements. Il referma le tiroir avec une grimace pour en ouvrir un autre, plein de robes avec l'insigne de Serpentard. Il sortit sa baguette et dessina une figure complexe en murmura " collorum ". Pendant un instant, un halo de lumière entoura les vêtements, puis tout revint à la normale. James jeta un regard à Sirius qui venait de finir de s'occuper de son " client " et d'un même mouvement, ils se dirigèrent vers les deux autres dormeurs et réitérèrent l'opération.

Puis James prit la direction de la salle de bains. Il sortie une fiole de sa cape et versa une partie de son contenue sur les bougies servant à éclairer la pièce. Dans la chambre, Sirius, également muni d'une fiole de potion exécutait les mêmes gestes sur les bougies puis sur les bûches qui alimentaient le feu.

Alors que James sortait de la salle de bains, Sirius finissait de vider sa fiole. Tous les deux se glissèrent à nouveau sous la cape et sortirent sans bruit.

Le chemin vers la tour des griffondors se passa sans embuche et ils retrouvèrent Peter qui les attendait dans la salle commune.

- Alors ?, questionna ce dernier.

- Tout est prêt, repondit Sirius, vivement demain !

Ce samedi matin, Sirius fut le premier à se lever, chose qui ne s'était pas vue à Poudlard depuis des années. Il se jeta dans le lit de Remus en hurlant « Joyeux Anniversaire Lunard », ce qui acheva de réveiller ce dernier.

Apres s'être préparé, les maraudeurs se hâtèrent de descendre pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Sirius ne cessait de consulter sa montre, ce qui intrigua Remus. Plus le repas avançait, plus Remus anticipait ce qui allait se produire. En effet, il n'avait pas manqué de s'apercevoir que James et Sirius échangeaient de fréquents coups d'œil. Ces derniers poussèrent un infime soupir de soulagement en voyant quatre Serpentards entrer dans la pièce. Alors que Remus se levait pour quitter la pièce, Sirius lui attrapa le bras pour le forcer à se rasseoir et lui murmura :

- Regarde, trois…deux…un…

Des hurlements se firent entendre à la table des Serpentards. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait quand Rogue, Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle se levèrent. La grande salle éclata de rire car l'uniforme des serpentards avait disparu pour laisser place à une robe de sorcier rose bonbon. Et sous le regard médusé des élèves, les quatre serpents entamèrent une chanson :

Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair… 

_In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air_

_I was born to lead and to say happy birthday_

_So now I'm here…listen us, people of Hogwart_

_We are three and we're free…_

_Remus please listen this song_

_It's for you, we just want to say_

_Happy birthday_

La grande salle était médusée et le plus grand silence régnait dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que James et Sirius se lèvent d'un même mouvement et se mettent à applaudir bruyament, rapidement suivis par toute la grande salle qui se moquait ouvertement des quatre malheureux, qui semblèrent reprendre leur esprit et se hâtèrent de fuir.

A la table des professeurs, le silence le plus total régnait. Les professeurs Slugghorn et McGonagall lançaient des regards furieux aux maraudeurs.

- Albus, faites quelque chose.

- Que faire Minerva ? Nous n'avons aucune preuve contre eux ! Apres tout, les Serpentards ont peut-être décidé d'eux-mêmes de faire une surprise à Mr Lupin.

- Enfin Albus vous ne pouvez pas croire une pareille idiotie ! Mes élèves sont trop dignes pour faire une telle chose, déclara Slugghorn

A la table des Griffondors, les discussions allaient bon train et de nombreux élèves venaient voir James et Sirius pour connaître le secret de cette nouvelle farce. Et à tous les curieux, ils répondaient avec un sourire « secret de fabrication ».

Après le petit déjeuner, les quatre garçons retournèrent dans la salle commune où Remus leur demanda comment ils avaient réussi leur tour.

- Si tu crois qu'on va te le dire ! s'écria Sirius.

- On ne révèle pas les secrets d'une surprise d'anniversaire ! ajouta James.

La journée se poursuivit calmement avec, durant l'après-midi un match amical de Quidditch entre les Griffondors et les Serdaigles.

- Le meilleur des entraînements, avait déclaré James.

Le match avait été suivi par une grande partie de l'école dont Shiri, qui n'avait cessé de scander le nom de James.

A la fin du match, gagné bien évidemment par les Griffondors, les maraudeurs remontèrent à la salle commune où nourriture et boisson les attendaient pour fêter comme il se doit l'anniversaire de Remus. La fête dura jusque tard dans la nuit et bientôt, il ne resta plus que quelques personnes dans la salle. Installer confortablement dans les canapés devant la cheminée Remus finit par leur demander comment ils avaient réussi leur coup. Lily se releva, soudain très intéressée. Franck, qui somnolait dans son fauteuil fit un effort de volonté pour écouter la réponse. Dans le fond de la salle, Lyra Taylor et Carrie Fisher, qui finissaient une des bouteilles de bierraubeurre, se rapprochèrent.

- Et bien, commença James nous avons juste…

- …demandé gentiment à Servilus de nous aider pour cette …surprise, acheva Sirius.

- Mais bien sûr on vous croit, répondit Franck. Allez les gars on est entre nous, vous pouvez bien nous le dire !

James jeta un regard à Lily avant de reprendre

- Désolé Franck, je dirais juste que le repaire des serpents n'a plus aucun secret pour nous !

- Je n'en reviens pas, murmura Lily, vous êtes entrés dans leur salle commune ! Comment avez vous fait ?

- Evans, déclara Sirius très sérieusement, si on te le dit, je vais être obligé de te tuer après !

Lily poussa un soupir désespéré puis se leva et partit en direction de son dortoir, suivi de Lyra et Carrie.

Après quelques instants de silence, James se leva à son tour en déclarant qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

- Oui maman, répondit Sirius en aidant Peter qui avait bu un peu trop de bierraubeurre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voila un nouveau chapitre, merci pour les reviews et n'hesitez pas a en laisser... merci djedje pour la correction et a++

la chanson c'est une transformation de I wish I was a punk rocker de Sandi Thom


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitre 13_: récit d'une nuit.

Plusieurs jours après l'anniversaire de Remus et la « surprise » des serpentards, les élèves continuaient de faire l'éloge des maraudeurs. Peu d'élèves appréciaient les serpents et une blague de plus contre eux avait l'avantage de remonter le moral de l'école.

La semaine s'écoula tranquillement pour la plupart des élèves. Les griffondors firent les frais de la blague de leurs camarades en cours de potion. Slugghorn n'avait que peu apprécier le fait que ses élèves soient pris pour cible. Heureusement, Lily rattrapa les points en impressionnant une nouvelle fois toute la classe (et le professeur) avec une potion parfaite.

La pleine lune approchait à grands pas et Remus se sentait de plus en plus anxieux et à deux soirs de la « sortie mensuelle des maraudeurs » son appétit pour la viande rouge semblait décuplé.

Le malaise de Remus augmentait en même temps que les heures et le soutien de ses amis n'y changeait rien. La journée précédant la pleine lune avait été une des plus calmes pour les maraudeurs qui se préparaient à passer une nuit blanche en compagnie d'un loup garou déchaîné.

Remus était le premier à souffrir de cette nuit, mais alors qu'il se reposerait à l'infirmerie, les autres devraient aller en cours.

Comme avant chaque pleine lune, Remus devait rejoindre l'infirmerie juste après la fin des cours. Mrs Pomfresh devait alors le conduire au saule cogneur peu avant le coucher du soleil. Ce que l'infirmière ne savait pas, c'était que cette nuit, Remus ne serait pas seul.

Dans la cabane hurlante, Remus attendait. Les gènes du loup commençaient à dominer ceux de l'humain. Il marchait d'un pas furieux d'une pièce à l'autre (comme un loup en cage). Il s'arrêta soudain, suffocant. La transformation avait commencé. Remus s'effondra sur le sol en se tordant, la douleur se propageant dans tout son corps. Ses membres commencèrent à changer, l'homme laissant la place au loup.

Au même moment, à l'autre bout du parc, trois garçons se cachaient sous une cape d'invisibilité. Ils approchaient lentement du saule cogneur. Arrivé devant, Peter se transforma en rat, se faufila entre les branches et immobilisa l'arbre. Sirius se métamorphosa à son tour et après un dernier regard en arrière, il se glissa dans le passage, suivi de Peter. James resta dehors et pris sa forme d'animagus. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'entrer car une fois métamorphosé, il ne pouvait plus emprunter l'étroit passage. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Peter ne reprenne sa place sur le nœud permettant de figer l'arbre. Il fut suivi d'un loup et d'un grand chien noir. La soirée pouvait enfin commencer !

Aussitôt à l'air libre, le loup se mit à hurler, suivi de l'aboiement d'un chien qui s'était mis à cabrioler partout. Le rat se hâta de grimper sur le dos du cerf avant que le groupe ne s'élance au grand galop dans la forêt interdite.

La course dura un moment et s'acheva aux abords d'une rivière. Le chien y plongea avec délectation, suivi d'un loup plus réticent. Le jeu dura un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que le loup se mette à suivre une piste, son instinct de chasseur lui disant qu'au bout il trouverait de quoi satisfaire son appétit.

La nuit se déroula ainsi, entre parties de chasse, jeux et courses. Peu avant le lever du jour, le cerf et le chien entraînèrent le loup vers le saule cogneur et l'y laissèrent le temps que l'homme reprenne ses droits sur le loup.

Les trois autres animaux abandonnèrent le loup pour retrouver forme humaine. Ils se glissèrent à nouveau sous la cape et prirent la direction du château. A peine arrivés dans leur dortoir, ils s'effondrèrent sur leur lit. Après ce qui leur sembla n'être que cinq petites minutes, les réveils du dortoir des sixièmes années se mirent à sonner. Ce fut trois maraudeurs très fatigués qui entrèrent dans la grande salle ce matin-là .Alors que James se dirigeait lentement vers sa table, il se fit « harponner » par une Shiri en pleine forme.

- James ! Où étais-tu hier soir ? Tu as l'air fatigué ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as cours de quoi ce matin ? Moi je vais en botanique, pas que ça me passionne, mais j'ai toujours trouve les fleurs jolies ! Oh tu fais quoi ce soir ?…

Pendant que Shiri continuait de faire la conversation, James s'installa à table et se servit un grand bol de café. Peter baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Sirius déclara qu'il était trop fatigué pour aller en cours ce matin .Sous le regard noir de Lily, il se leva et prit la direction du dortoir. Le petit déjeuner fini, James se leva, attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée : défense contre les forces du mal, où son partenaire n'était autre que Lily.

Il s'installa en silence à sa table. La première partie du cours portait sur la théorie et se fut la plus difficile à suivre de l'avis de James. (Peter, quant à lui, avait déclaré forfait et dormait sur sa table)

Le professeur rabroua sèchement Peter et lui donna un exercice supplémentaire à faire. Puis la partie pratique commença. La leçon du jour portait sur le sort du bouclier, qui permettait de dévier certains sorts. Malheureusement pour James, la concentration était un élément essentiel du sortilège et il ne put créer un bouclier suffisamment puissant pour bloquer les attaques de Lily.

Très vite, il se retrouva, riant aux éclats, avec des poils pleins les oreilles et des dents de lapin ! Lily hésita longtemps avant de lever les sorts.

Au déjeuner, c'est un Sirius très en forme qui s'assit à la table des Griffondors.

- J'espère que tu as trouvé une raison valable pour justifier ton absence ? lui demanda James.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux t'en servir pour cette aprèm ?

- Non, c'est juste que Mc Gregor m'a dit de te dire que sans raison valable, tu passeras ton vendredi soir avec Rusard.

- Qu'entends-je ? Un rendez-vous avec ce cher Rusard ! Je ne te savais pas attiré par ce genre…d'horreur ! déclara Franck en s'asseyant à leurs côtés.

- Haha Franck, t'es hilarant aujourd'hui

- Où est Remus ?

- IL EST MALADE ! répondirent en même temps James, Peter et Sirius. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Franck tu viens ! cria Alice à l'entrée de la grande salle.

L'interpellé se leva et se dirigea vers sa petite amie qui l'attendait en compagnie de Lily. Alors qu'il allait sortir, il jeta un dernier regard en arrière, vers les maraudeurs qui étaient toujours en train de rire.

- Laisse tomber, lui glissa Lily qui regardait elle aussi la scène, ils sont dans leur monde, un dragon traverserait la grande salle qu'ils ne le verraient pas !

Sur ce ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant seuls les maraudeurs et leur monde étrange.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je suis super en retard mais ce n'est pas entierement de ma faute, ma correctrice a disons pris son temps !!! on lui pardonne presque car elle preparait ses concours.

Autrement j'espere que vous avez aimez ce nouveau chapitre…a bientot


End file.
